5.8 Abstract - BIOINFORMATICS (Core Group B) The Bioinformatics Shared Resource (Core Group B) provides advanced bioinformatics support, consultation, and training to Cancer Center members and other CC Shared Facilities. The revised name of this Core (formerly ?Informatics and Data Management?) reflects a focus on biology-centered bioinformatics services that evolved from routine gene/protein sequence and structure analyses to the advanced systems- level support of modern biological research. The Core's mission is to assist investigators in transforming diverse types of raw experimental data (e.g., reads, intensities, peptide counts, or mutation data) into biological knowledge. It features Systems Biology analysis of high-throughput omics datasets to generate testable hypotheses and improve understanding of complex biological processes. The Core also provides statistical consulting and support for experimental design as well as data analysis. The Core assists other Shared Resources with implementation and use of specialized bioinformatic tools and workflows, such as an animal informatics system for Animal Resources and a data management system for Proteomics. The Core played essential role in developing, launching and maintenance of new databases, web-sites, and computational resources in collaboration with CC investigators. Major improvements over the last period include enhanced expertise in statistical analysis, Next-Gen sequencing data analysis, data mining, and integrative pathway and networks analysis. Assistance is provided with Next-Gen sequencing data analysis (RNA-Seq, ChIP-Seq, DNA-seq, exome sequencing, targeted resequencing), microarray data analysis, pathway analysis, data mining and data integration, statistical data analysis and experiment planning. Utilizing computational resources (Linux clusters, desktop computers, and multiple Linux servers), proprietary and public software and databases (e.g., IPA, MetaCore, NextBio, GeneSpring, TRANSFAC, R/Bioconductor, TCGA, CCLE, GenePattern), the Core has contributed significantly to scientific objectives of the Center's research. Use of the Core continues to grow, with 24 PIs representing all three CC programs supported during the last year. Data analyses and computational support provided by the Core over the last year resulted in at least 25 publications (including eight co-authored by the Core personnel), with the Core supporting at least 75 publications over the last funding period. Training is an essential activity of the Core, which organized numerous bioinformatics and statistics training classes, and provided more than a hundred personalized trainings and tutorials. The Core is recognized nationally and internationally, with collaborative projects completed with Cancer Centers in US, as well as in Australia and Spain. Anticipated future enhancements of the Core will include increased support of translational research with large and mixed types of omics data, including biomarker discovery and drug target prioritization. The importance of bioinformatic analysis in cancer research will continue to increase, and the Core will evolve and grow to support such analysis, providing leadership in implementing new approaches.